


Duel Commandments

by gooberAscendant



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AMV, Gen, Parody, The Ten Duel Commandments, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hamilton parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duel Commandments

[Yugioh (ft. Hamilton) AMV: Duel Commandments](https://vimeo.com/254912837) from [Goober](https://vimeo.com/user44884552) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
